Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to etching. More particularly, the present invention relates to selective removal of one or more, but less than all, materials from an alloy while in the presence of an alternating voltage profile.
Background Information
Etching, i.e., removing one or more materials (e.g., metals) from an alloy, is used to create porous structures. However, existing methods of etching use a constant voltage, resulting in too much of the unwanted metal(s) being left behind, i.e., the purity is too low, and the porosity is inadequate for many applications.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods of etching, as well as improvements in purity and porosity of resulting porous structures.